A person's safety and security is often a concern to one's friends and family. In certain cases, such as in the case of a child, an elderly person, an infirm family member, or a friend venturing into a dangerous neighborhood, a caretaker must look after their health and/or safety. This can be referred to as a “custodial relationship”.
Existing health and safety monitoring devices and systems are inadequate regarding cost, efficacy, and portability. While alarm and health monitoring companies monitor premises for unsafe conditions and health emergencies, there is no effective way to monitor a person's health and safety after they leave the monitored premises. Furthermore, portable systems that provide a capacity for a person to affirmatively call for help can fail in situations when the person is unable to call for help, such as during a heart attack, or while the person is the victim of an assault. For example, if a child is being bullied, it is unrealistic to expect the child to be able to call for help.